Jaws: Resurface
by Eddie Kennedy
Summary: I realized that Halloween was coming up so I decided to write this. A remake story of Jaws. Hopefully this will make for the crappy job that Jaws: The Revenge was. Worst film ever. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**"Yo, Jaggs. I think I've got another one here."**

**"Reel it in, Gorkins."**

**Two fishermen, Gorkins and Jaggs were fishing far off coast of Jersey Shore.**

**The funny bit is, they knew how to get back.**

**They were just out for a fishing trip along the coast. Both men, aged around their sixties or seventies have known each other for quite a long time and share the same interest in waterlife.**

**The two men gathered their fish together in a bucket of water and Gorkins lay his pole back in the water.**

**"Let's see if I can catch a bigger one, Jaggs, my boy."**

**"Yeah, you do that, Gorkins. I'll just look after our dinner."**

**The two of them laughed.**

**A set of eyes swam up in the dark water towards the pole as Gorkins reeled it in. Neither of the men saw it.**

**Suddenly, Gorkins felt something heavy hold onto his pole.**

**"Whoa!" he chuckled as he reeled in the fishing line, "got something else here, Jaggs."**

**"Reel it in, Gorkins."**

**"I'm tryyyyyyying...WHOA!"**

**"What is it?"**

**"Goddamn, this thing is heavy. It's pulling in my line."**

**"Don't let 'em do it, Gorkins, old buddy, old pal."**

**"I'm not trying not to..." grunted Gorkins as the fishing was jerked around until it stopped.**

**"Huh?" thought Gorkins.**

**He was very conufused**

**Suddenly, the pole was tugged down again.**

**"This thing really likes playing tug of war, doesn't it?"**

**"I guess so, Gorkins," laughed Jaggs.**

**Suddenly, Gorkins was off the boat with the fishing pole.**

**"WHOAAAAA!" he wailed as he fell in.**

**Jaggs gazed back in surprise.**

**Gorkins opened his eyes to find something himself around the dark waters.**

**A set of eyes swam towards him as he walked around.**

**Suddenly, Gorkins saw a huge shadow behind him.**

**Suddenly, it grabbed hold of him and he was terrified, screaming in pain.**

**Jaggs was looking around the water from the boat for his buddy. He was extremely worried.**

**"Gorkins! Gorkins! Gorkins! GORKINS!"**

**He whimpered and dialed a number on his satellite phone.**

**"Hello, hello. Chief? Yeah, listen. I've lost Gorkins. He's gone missing and..."**

**"...I'm extremely worried," Jaggs' voice was muffled from the dark water. A set of eyes lurked towards the edge of the boat.**

**"Yeah, yeah. We need a rescue operation straight away and..."**

**Suddenly, a huge nose burst from under the boat and Jaggs jumped in surprise.**

**It was a Great White Shark.**

**Jaggs picked up the phone again.**

**"Chief! Chief! IT'S A SHARK! IT'S A SHARK!"**

**"What?"**

**"A SHARK!"**

**"What kinda shark? Tell me! Tell me now, Jaggs!"**

**"IT'S A...! IT'S A...GREAT...WHITE!" shouted Jaggs in horror before the phone dropped into the water once the boat sank and the shark swam closer towards Jaggs.**

**The phone sank to the bottom of the boat**

**Jaggs was unable to swim away in time as the shark closed its jaws on his feet and pulled him under.**

**"NOOOOO! HELP ME! OH MY GOD, HELP ME!" his voice gurgled.**

**Seconds later, the water was red with blood, implying Jaggs' death. **


	2. Chapter 2

A car showed up at the Jersey Shore police department.

Detective John Tyler walked out and pushed his way through the crowd.

"Excuse me. Excuse me, please. Coming though.

Detective Tyler was a very busy man and was regarded as one of the best detectives around Jersey Shore

"Detective John Tyler," said a voice.

Tyler looked to see a man with a mustache and a woman with long black hair summoning him. It was obvious that they could recognize such a well-known detective like him with short light brown hair.

He walked up to them and said "yeah. What can I do for you?"

"Well, first off, I have read your reports on great white sharks and are just as much as a huge fan on them as you are. Let me introduce myself. I am Detective Robert Wane. This here is Detective Beckie Gilms. We're partners at the Jersey Shore Wildlife Preserve."

"We just got an offer from your chief to go and hunt down a shark, Detective Tyler," said Detective Gilms, "which is why he would like to have a word with you."

"Two of the dock's best of the fisherman," claimed Chief Forks as Tyler sat down in his office, "have gone missing. Two of 'em. Which is why I'm letting you in on this, John."

"What would that be, chief?"

"What do you what would that be? Didn't Detective Wane and Detective Gilms tell you about their game hunt?"

"They did mention something about that, yeah."

"Well it is implied that those two fisherman were obviously killed. The dock manager told me that it was seemingly a great white shark that killed him. You're my best detective. Which is why I'm choosing you for this mission."

"Are you really sure about this, chief? Sending people out to sea just to dispatch one shark."

"It would be reasonable on my account."

"Hmm. Interesting. And who are these other bozos who are you assigning for this mission?"

"Well," chuckled Forks, "I really wouldn't call them bozos. I mean, they come highly recommended including Wane and Gilms themselves. We have Detective Jerry Westling who has always wanted to hunt down a shark himself, we have Detective Gurti Blaxton who has always wanted to see a shark close-up to shore, and not only do we have Detective Robin Flinch who studied them at university but a great shark expert like Detective Olivia Hermes and an experienced diver like Detective Copper Kylson themselves. I really need you on this, John. You're my best man. What do you say?"

Tyler thought for a minute then made a decision.

"Where's the boat?" he joked.

They both laughed.

Craigson was a boat driver from Texas. For years, he, as an aged man himself, has driven along several shores. Craigson was the captain of his very own boat: The Lifesaver.

He hummed and whistled a tune and he sat down to relax and gulped down from his whiskey bottle.

"Excuse me, sir," said a voice.

Craigson looked to see a young man with long brown wavy hair coming his way.

"Well, hello there, what can I do for ya?"

"Well, I'm Detective Jerry Westling from Princeton University and I am due for a game hunt out to sea."

"A game hunt, you say?"

"Yeah. We're out to dispatch a Great White shark."

" A Great White?"

"Yeah. News came in that two fisherman were killed by one not just a week ago."

"Two fisherman? You mean Gorkins and Jaggs?"

"You know them?"

"Of course I do. They were two of our best fishermen. When they died, we felt very devastated. What are you in need of anyway?"

"Well a boat of course," Westling chuckled.

"Then a boat you shall have. Along with it's bloody captain. Wait for your team and we'll be off soon."

"Then off soon we shall be," said a voice. Westling and Craigson looked to another man walk up onto the boat.

"Detective Robin Flinch, Jersey Shore Pleasure. I heard ya guys talk about some shark attack and thought that I came to the right place."

"Detective Jerry Westling. And this is our captain."

"Captain Craigson at your service, matey. We'll be out soon to catch that Great White of yours."

"So that's what we're all after then," said another voice.

A young woman with blond hair walked up onto the boat.

"Detective Gurti Blaxton. Pleasure to meet you all."

"Then a pleasure's all mine," said another voice.

Another man walked up onto the boat.

"Detective Copper Kylson. Nice to meet you guys. Guess we're all here for one objective: to hunt down a shark."

"Did someone say hunt down a shark," said another voice.

A woman with short black hair walked up onto the boat.

"Detective Olivia Hermes. Guess I'm part of this crew now."

"Excellent," said Craigson, "and who are the rest of the detectives aboard this boat."

"We are," said Wane as he, Tyler and Gilms walked up onto the boat."

"Ah, very good," said Craigson, "and you are?"

"Detective Robert Wane. This is Detective Beckie Gilms and Detective John Tyler."

"Pleasure," said Gilms, reaching her hand out for Craigson's.

"A pleasure's all mine, Detective Gilms."

"So, shall we get this "boat on the show as people here in Jersey Shore always say?" joked Tyler.

And they all laughed.

"The bitch is going out to sea!" shouted Craigson in a drunken way before the boat left the dock. 


	3. Chapter 3

The Lifesaver trundled along the sea away from Jersey Shore and Craigson started singing in tune as he was driving and nuzzling a beer at the same time.

_99 bottles of beer on the wall_

_99 bottles of beer_

He then raised his empty beer bottle, smashed it to the ground and sang:

_Pick one up, smash it down_

_98 bottles of beer on the wall_

Blaxton was finishing off her university study papers with Westling staring at her from the other side.

It was quite implied already that he had a crush on her.

"Is it hot out here or is it just you?" he joked.

Blaxton looked up from her studies and laughed with him.

"I think it might be you," she replied.

It was pretty obvious that they had a crush on each other.

"So what's your study on great whites, Miss Blaxton?"

"Oh, um, I just wanted to see a shark out in the open and experience what it would be like just looking at it. Yours?"

"Studied them at University as well. Elegant things they are but quite brutal. Which is why its always been my dream to hunt one down."

"So is that why you've been selected?"

"Um, yeah. Pretty much."

"That's good."

Gilms was watching the horizon when Tyler popped up next to her.

"So, Miss Gilms. Have you been studying other sharks since your career at the Wildlife Preserve?"

"Um, yeah. I have. You know, tiger sharks. Mako sharks. Hammerhead sharks. Robert and I make a great team collecting research on them. But we favor great whites the most. Which is why we've been selected for this mission."

"That's nice. Great whites have a favorite of mine since my duty as a detective. I just love them. Though they're quite brutal. I can't wait to bring this one down."

"Neither can I."

Wane come in.

"Am I interrupting anything?"

"No," replied Gilms, "not at all, Robert. Come in."

"Okay," he replied and stood beside Tyler and Gilms.

"So, Mr. Tyler. You work for the Jersey Shore Police Department, I see."

"Yep. Been studying great whites ever since. They're pretty fascinating to be honest but this shark's one big of a creature enough to take down those two poor fishermen. I am very excited about my mission after all."

"So am I. I just can't wait to bring down that thing. It'll definitely save lives of the people back in Jersey Shore and leaves no chances of it coming into our water systems.

Flinch came in.

"Detective Wane, the captain would like to have a word with you in his cabin.

"Right away, Detective Flinch."

And Wane left the room, walking upstairs toward the cabin where Craigson drove the boat."

"You wanted to see me, captain?"

"Detective Wane. Yes, please. Sit down."

And Wane did, sighing and relaxing in the process.

"So," said Craigson, "you're a fan of sharks, I see."

"That's right. They've been my top priority since college. I now study them at the Jersey Shore Wildlife Preserve."

"Yes. Very nice. But here's the thing, Mr. Wane."

"Oh, please. Call me Robert."

"Ok, Robert. But these are rough seas. The tides are bound to get higher."

"Yeah. And your point is?"

"Well," chuckled Craigson, "my point is that if there's a shortcut that you suggest in order to get the shark quicker just tell me."

"Why, yes!"

"What?"

"I mean, yes. There is a shortcut. We may have to risk it though."

"Risk it? Why?"

"Do you even know brutal this creature is? The sooner we get to it and destroy it, the better."

"Okay. Whatever you say. But it may cost a little extra. So tell me. What's my price?"

"500 grand."

"500?"

"In cash. Just for one shark, captain."

"Hmm. 500. Not bad. In that case, you've got yourself a deal. 500 grand's my price. Not a penny less. Neither a penny more under one condition."

"And what's that, captain?"

"If any member of this team gets hurt, you're responsible. You take control, not me. Do you understand?"

"You're the captain. Orders are orders I guess."

"Good then. I'll alert you once we circulate the beast."

"Thanks, captain. Better get going. The others and I need to keep on the lookout."

"Very well then, Robert."

Wane ran back downstairs and met Kylson.

"So Detective Kylson, are you an experienced diver or just a minor?"

Kylson chuckled.

"Detective Wane, if I were a minor I wouldn't have been selected for this mission. I do have to admit that I come highly recommended in several cases."

"That's good. Do you think you might able to detect the shark as an experienced diver?"

"Detect it? Are you crazy? I could blow that son of a bitch up for all I care. Just one simple shot to the head. With a weapon of recommendation of course."

"I can recommend you one."

"Really? Which one?"

Wane thought for a moment then made a decision.

"The fire blaster. I have one of those with me here on the boat. It'll work as perfect equipment for destroying the shark."

"Perfect. You won't forget this, Detective Wane. I'll kill that thing even if it scares me to death."

"Good. Good. We'll get started tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow morning it is then. I'll be in my cabin if you need me."

And he ran off downstairs with Hermes walking up.

"Detective Hermes. Hello."

"Detective Wane, pleasure. So what's this I hear about a fire blaster?"

"It is my weapon of recommendation for Kylson because he wants to dive down there and destroy the beast."

"Does he now? Well, I hear that Craigson trusts you enough to put you in charge, huh?"

"Yep. I'm literally the one with the authority now. Pretty neat, eh?"

"Yeah," chuckled Hermes, "I'd agree to that for sure."

"Hmm. Well, it's getting dark. I'd better getting to bed."

"Me too. It is getting a little late. You don't want to be out here when the shark's around, do you?"

And they both laughed as they each headed for their rooms.


	4. Chapter 4

At nightfall, Westling and Blaxton, who have began a full friendly relationship decided to share a room together.

Westling finished up his unpacking while Blaxton was finishing up her paperwork.

"So how long have you been studying at university then?"

"Six years. Broke off school a year early to get a heads up on learning about sharks. Especially great whites. So what's your story then?"

"Me? Well, I don't have much of a story myself. I'm only here because I want to kill that shark and receive the bounty for it."

"Same. I really want to see this shark close and up. They are quite brutal but such elegant creatures."

"Yeah. Well I think we better be off to bed. We have a big day tomorrow."

"Yeah. I agree," said Blaxton as she got into her bed and turned off her lamp, "good night, Jerry."

Westling got into his bed and turned off his light.

"Good night, Gurti."

Meanwhile, Craigson drove the boat and drink from his beer bottle at the same time. Tyler came up.

"Captain Craigson."

"Ah, Detective Tyler. Troubles sleeping, I guess?"

"Nah. Just not that tired yet. Mind if I join you?"

"Sure. Take a seat. And we shall have a little chat."

Tyler sat down and placed his beer bottle next to Craigson in front of the steering wheel.

"So how far are we from the shark?" he asked.

"Ah, not that far. Well, according to Detective Wane of course."

"Oh, ok. So he's in charge I see."

"He sure is. I give him all the authorities myself. He knows everything about the shark. The size, the location, the species..."

"Ha. Don't we all?"

"Yes, we do. This is definitely no ordinary Great White shark. It is a beast. A killer. And nothing else but an eating machine. Which is why we have to work together on this mission. Detective Kylson will do the majority of the job by going down the cage. Then we can drag that bitch to hell."

"Yep. Kylson sure seems like an experienced diver and he can probably fight that shark himself."

"Don't get your hopes up too high, Detective Tyler. We're all in this together, remember? If Kylson's gonna kill that thing, he's gonna need our support. I do hope that Wane understands that. I am the one who put him in charge after all."

"I'm sure he does understand, captain. Well, I'll be off to bed now. Don't to be out here when the shark's around, eh?"

They both laughed as Tyler went below deck to his room and Craigson continued to steer the boat, sighing to himself.

Below deck, Tyler went to bed and Kylson came out of his room. He caught Flinch looking out at the horizon.

"Detective Flinch?"

"Ah, Detective Kylson. Come, let's chat."

Kylson stood next to Flinch as they both watched the horizon.

"So, tell me, Kylson. How experienced are you of being a diver exactly?"

"Well, Chief Forks bought me in highly recommended. I've never actually swam with a creature so big before. I am really excited."

"So am I."

"What?"

"I'm really excited to even see this creature. But I hope it doesn't cause us any trouble."

"Me too. But that's what I'm around for. To make sure that bitch is away and off into hell."

Flinch chuckled.

"Guess you'll be sure of that for the rest of this trip. Are you in any way nervous about this operation?"

"A little bit. I mean it might seem a bit risky as well."

"Don't worry. The captain's got lights around the boat and waterproof cameras for detection. You'll be fine. I guarantee it."

"Yeah, thanks, Detective Flinch. I'm off to bed now. I need my rest for the shark confrontation."

"Yeah. Me too. Good night, Detective Kylson."

"Good night, Detective Flinch."

And the two rooms went inside their rooms.

Wane came out of his room bringing both his and Gilms' empty beer bottles into the kitchen. Hermes came down.

"Good evening, Detective Wane."

Wane was surprised.

"Oh. Detective Hermes. Good evening. Can't sleep?"

"No. I'll be in bed soon. But first you and I need to have a serious chat."

"About what?"

"About your authorities aboard this ship," said Hermes severely."

Wane chuckled.

"Don't worry, ma'am. I've got it all under control."

"Detective Wane, are you sure this 'fire blaster' is a safe idea for Detective Kylson to use?"

"Well, of course. I am in charge after all."

"Well then, let's get one thing straight here: if any one of your unusual plans go wrong, my suggestion would be to go to the captain for advice," she said in a bold way.

"And why would you suggest that?"

"Because I am concerned about my safety, about Kylson's safety and about the whole crew's safety," she continued firmly, "if you're gonna do anything stupid to try and get us all killed, I will make a call to the mainland. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Detective Hermes. But you'll need my permission first if you want to do that."

Hermes nodded.

"I see. Well, I'll off to bed then. Just think about your plans overnight for the crew's sake."

And she walked off to her room.

"Sleep well," he called after her.

And off he set for bed himself.

In Wane and Gilms' room, the two of them had a chat.

"You like him, don't you, Beckie?"

"Who?"

"Detective Tyler. Well, he is quite interesting I'll have to admit. But if you're talking being in love with him, then no."

"I think he likes you though."

"You really think that."

"Yeah."

"Well, that's nice to hear."

"Not in my opinion."

"Why?"

"Because, Beckie. You know that our friends back at Jersey Shore are counting on us, don't you?"

"Of course. But..."

"Exactly. So unless you have anything more relevant to talk about then starting some romance with Detective Tyler, I suggest we go to sleep."

Wane shut off his light and Gilms slowly shut off her light as well, surprised at Wane had said.


	5. Chapter 5

Morning arose over the still ocean.

Craigson had drove the boat all night and was getting exhausted. He dropped his empty beer bottle on the floor where it smashed to pieces.

Tyler awoke with a start. Quickly, he got dressed and walked outside his room. He looked over the horizon as Gilms exited her room and walked up to him.

"Ah, Detective Gilms. Good morning. Did you have a good sleep?"

"I did indeed, Detective Tyler. By the way, I'd really appreciate it if you called me Beckie from now on. And I'll call you John."

"Sure thing, Beckie."

"So, John. You believe the shark is getting any closer to us?"

"It might be, Beckie. I just hope we can find the beast and dispose of it."

"Me too. And hopefully we succeed with the task."

Wane came out of his room and walked up to the cabin where Craigson drove the boat.

"Good morning, Robert."

"Good morning, captain. So how far are we from that shark?"

"Oh, not far. We're getting closer. I've actually tracked it down around this part of the ocean. I need you and the rest of the team to get the fire blaster ready and remind Detective Kylson to put his diving suit on. Can you do that?"

"Sure. I'll get straight to it."

And Wane walked back downstairs where he bumped into Blaxton.

"Detective Blaxton."

"Oh, Detective Wane. Sorry about that. I just need to get this paperwork out of the way."

"No problem at all. Could I please have you and the rest of the crew out on the deck?"

"Sure. I'll get Jerry out there straight away."

And she walked off back to her room to remind Westling.

Wane looked at her in surprise.

"Do I have to do everything myself?"

He banged on all the doors and shouted "everybody out on deck! Everybody out on deck!"

He then walked by Tyler and Gilms and said "that goes for you two as well."

Soon, Tyler, Gilms, Westling, Blaxton, Flinch, Hermes and Kylson were out on deck as Wane came out.

"Detective Wane, what is this all about?" Flinch asked.

"We have a shark to kill. Detective Kylson, I need to get your diving suit on. That's captain's orders."

"Okay," chuckled Kylson.

And he walked off to put his diving suit on.

"The rest of us shall get the cage ready. Detective Westling, I need you to get the fire blaster out of my room and bring it here."

"Sure thing, Detective Wane," said Westling.

And he walked off to collect the fire blaster.

"Detective Blaxton, Detective Hermes, I need you to get the cage down and going. John, Beckie, I need to help them. As for you, Detective Flinch, as everything is prepared, I need you to grab that bucket of blood and throw it into the water so we can attract the shark."

"I'm on it," said Flinch.

Soon, Blaxton and Hermes got the cage ready while Tyler and Gilms lowered it down near the water. Blaxton and Hermes then came down to join the crew.

Kylson came out, ready and in his diving suit.

"Let's blow this bitch to pieces!" he exclaimed.

Everyone laughed and laughed.

"Detective Flinch, will do the honors?" asked Wane.

"I sure will," said Flinch.

And he dumped the bucket of blood into the water.

"It's gonna be shark fun soup for dinner tonight, everybody," said Kylson as he hopped into the cage and was armed with the fire blaster.

"Are you ready for this, Copper?" said Flinch.

"I sure am, Robin," replied Kylson.

Flinch closed the cage and Westling locked it.

Wane gave Tyler and Gilms a thumbs up to lower the cage.

The two of them of them did so and Kylson smiled as the cage brought him below surface.

The water was very dark and quiet but Kylson didn't mind. He had been in similar situations before.

"Copper. Come in, Copper," said Flinch, "do you copy?"

Kylson spoke over his waterproof earpiece.

"Yes, Robin. Roger that."

"How's the water?"

"It's alright. Pretty dark, pretty quiet. But quite clear for me to see."

"Good. Do you see anything yet?"

"No, not much. Nothing but rocks and plants down here. Looks like all I gotta do is find that shark. The question is: where?"

"You're doing great, Copper. It'll show up eventually."

Back up on the boat, Hermes sighed as Flinch spoke over the earpiece.

She looked and said "I'm a little worried about him, Detective Wane. I don't like this idea at all."

"He'll be fine, Detective Hermes. I'm sure he's encountered bigger things then this."

"I just hope you're right."

"Me, too. I'm just going to join the captain until Kylson finds the shark."

And he walked upstairs towards the cabin.

Down underwater, Kylson was still looking for the shark when strange sounds occurred around the ocean. He pointed his fire blaster around each direction.

"Who's there?"

No one replied.

Flinch spoke again over the earpiece.

"Copper, are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine, Robin. Just heard strange sounds. That's all."

Soon, the strange sounds started to die down and Kylson was becoming worried.

Blood drew all around the boat's direction of the ocean and Kylson wondered why the shark hadn't showed up.

"Hmm," he thought, "this seems as he looked slowly around the ocean. If the captain has tracked it down...then where oh where can it be?"

In that instant as Kylson finished his sentence, he found something large and pointy inches away from the cage. It was the shark and it had its jaws wide open and its eyes towards the cage.

Kylson screamed and dropped the fire blaster in shock. His scream was heard over Flinch's earpiece.

"Copper? Copper? Are you alright?"

Kyslon didn't reply

"What do we do?" Blaxton asked Westling.

"I don't know," replied Westling.

Back under surface, Kylson picked up the fire blaster again.

He blasted his only shot towards the cage at the shark but missed.

The shark tore open the cage and lunged at Kyslon who was terrified.

"NO, NO! NO, NO! OH, NO!"

The shark closed its jaws in Kylson as he screamed again.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Flinch heard Kylson's scream over his earpiece.

"COPPER!" shouted Flinch, "Bring up the cage! Bring up the cage now!" shouted Flinch.

Tyler and Gilms started to bring the cage up.

The cage came up above surface and to the crew's horror, there was nothing but a creepy surprise.


	6. Chapter 6

In the cage lay Kylson's bloodied leg which was all that was left of him from the attack.

Flinch shoke.

Hermes screamed.

Blaxton turned her face away towards Westling who also shook.

Tyler and Gilms came down to see the discovery.

"Wow," gasped Tyler, "I bet that shark was huge. Don't think any of us, not even Detective Kylson, could've stood a chance against something like that."

"You don't think?" sobbed Hermes and then burst into an outrage, "YOU DON'T THINK? WHAT WAS DETECTIVE WANE THINKING WHEN HE MADE THAT STUPID DECISION? WHAT WAS THE CAPTAIN THINKING WHEN HE PUT HER IN CHARGE?"

"Listen to me, Detective Hermes" sighed Tyler as she kept running, "if you'd just listen for one second...!"

"NO, YOU LISTEN!" Hermes cut off, "POOR KYLSON WAS EATEN BY A GODDAMN SHARK! ALRIGHT? A GODDAMN SHARK!"

"Enough, Detective Hermes!" shouted Gilms, "before you attract that thing again! Would you want that?"

"No," sobbed Hermes.

"Then calm down," said Gilms slowly, putting her arm on her.

"Huh," thought Westling, "that was easy."

Then Wane came down from the cabin.

"Alright, alright. What the hell is going on here?" he asked as he walked hurriedly on deck.

"YOU FRICKING ASSHOLE!" shouted Hermes as she released herself from Gilms' grasp and raged at Wane.

Blaxton and Flinch struggled to her back.

"DETECTIVE KYLSON WOULD'VE STILL BEEN ALIVE IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU!" she sobbed.

Craigson ran down in a huff.

"Hey, hey! Break it up!" he shouted.

But Hermes wouldn't break it up as she struggled to release herself from Blaxton and Flinch's grasp.

"IT WAS YOUR JOB TO KEEP US SAFE!" she shouted at Wane.

"Hey! ENOUGH, DETECTIVE HERMES!" shouted Craigson, "it's not like he knew what the shark was like. Just give him a chance, will you?"

Hermes sighed.

"Okay. Okay. It's okay, I'm right here and I'm not charging at anyone."

Craigson looked over to Wane.

"Robert, what's your next plan?"

Wane thought for a moment.

"Alright," he finally replied, "I think we should continue up the ocean. And keep on careful patrol of the shark. We can't afford to lose it. Not in a serious matter like this. I suggest that each and every one of you be careful and make sure that you don't fall in. The beast might be tracking us down as we are doing to it."

Flinch sighed.

"How would you be so sure then?"

"Because it got Kylson. And just look at his leg. It has blood all over it. The shark most likely exited the cage after killing him and left his leg behind. So blood must have attracted the shark to come after us."

"Good point," said Westling.

"I agree with him," said Blaxton.

"So do I," added Tyler, "I have studied sharks for years. Mainly Great Whites and even I know have good sense of smell and especially good eyesight. So Detective Wane's right. We should stick together and stay onboard the boat at all times."

"Good point, Detective Tyler," agreed Flinch.

"Well if that concerns our safety, I guess I'll agree with this as well, won't I?" sighed Hermes.

And she walked off.

"Robert, come upstairs please," said Craigson, "we need to talk a little bit more."

"Sure thing, captain," said Wane.

"As for the rest of you," continued Wane, "get yourselves ready for the next encounter with the shark. As Detective Wane said before, we can't afford to lose it."

Wane and Craigson walked upstairs toward the cabin where Tyler looked at the choppy seas.

Gilms walked up to him.

"Hey, John. You okay."

"I'm fine, Gurti. I'm just a little worried about the crew's safety."

"Oh, come on, John. We've only lost one man. And don't worry. Robert knows what he is doing."

"I never said that he didn't, Gurti. I'm just saying. If I were him, I would just put a little more thought into ideas of killing a shark."

"You don't trust him, do you?"

"I do, Gurti. I just hope that he is right about the route we are taking. The risks of encountering the shark are very high and I hope we call can be well prepared by then."

Gurti sighed.

"Me too, John. Me too."

Back up on the cabin, Craigson drove the boat with Wane at his side.

"Which route are we taking, captain?"

"It's all up to you, Robert. You're in charge, remember?"

"Are you sure, captain? I mean, we've already lost one man. And that was in approximately 24 hours of our time on the hunt."

"Do you want to be in charge or not?"

"More then anything, captain."

"Then what's your next suggestion?"

There was a short silence as the waves got choppier.

"That depends, captain. How many different routes are there?"

"Well," chuckled Craigson, "we have the route with more still water and the route with choppy waves."

"What would you choose if you were me?"

"I don't know, Robert. I mean, if we take the choppier, it may be a bit rough but its quicker to the shark's territory. As for the still water route, its slower to get to the shark but can probably save us any other worries. The choice is up to you, Robert."

"The choppier route?"

Craigson was surprised.

"The choppier route? Well, okay. You're in charge. But why would you choose a route that is so risky?"

"We don't have a lot of time to kill the shark. Our goal is to dispose of it before it gets any place else. Besides, I like a challenge. But you have to promise me something though, captain."

"And what would that be, Robert?"

"Just please don't let the rest of the crew know about this. Otherwise they'll lose trust in me and ask you to take away my authority and..."

"Robert, Robert, Robert," Craigson cut off, "whatever happens, you will always be in charge of the situation here. I mean, come on. You know more about sharks then anyone else on this boat. Especially your partner, Detective Gilms."

"Thanks, captain. That really means a lot to me."

"However, Robert. You have to promise me something now."

"What would that be, captain?"

"That you make sure that every single member of the crew on this ship is safe and away from harm regarding the shark."

"Sure thing, captain."

"Thank you, Robert. Our safety is your concern and the fate of the shark is mainly in your hands. Your next decision is traveling up the choppier route, isn't it?"

"Yes, captain. We can catch the shark much easier from a choppier angle."

"I like your idea of this hunt, Robert. You sure know a lot about safety in sea life by working at an aquarium. I'm also surprised how fortunate you are to kill this shark and save your folks back home."

"Thank you, captain."

"We're getting close to the shark again. Go below deck and alert the crew."

"Aye aye, captain."

And Wane walked downstairs and knocked on all the doors.

"Alright, everybody. Get yourselves prepared. We're getting closer to the shark.

Everyone came out of their rooms in surprise.

A choppy wave was hit against the boat, slightly soaking Tyler and Gilms.

"Woah, I never expected the waves to be as choppy as this," chuckled Tyler.

"Neither did I," added Gilms, "this must be a quicker way to the shark if the captain takes us along this route."

"It is indeed," said Wane, "the captain says that we are getting closer to the shark so I suggest that you two get yourselves ready. This shark's a biggie and we can't afford to lose it."

Westling and Flinch, armed with machine guns, came along and joined in the conversation.

"No indeed," added Westling, "I can't wait to take this son of a bitch down."

"Neither can I," put in Flinch, "and I really hope matters don't end up like last time."

"Oh, don't worry," joked Tyler as he gave Wane a pat on the shoulder, "that's what we have Robert here for, eh? Eh?"

And they all laughed and laughed.

Blaxton and Hermes armed themselves with cannon blasters and stood on deck.

Hermes sighed to Blaxton as they watched out at the choppy waves.

"This route is no better than the last route we took," she complained, "either Detective Wane is crazy or the captain is perhaps out of his mind."

"You'll get used to these seas eventually, Olivia," replied Blaxton, "don't worry."

Hermes slightly chuckled.

"Oh, yeah. I remember seeing a reason not to worry, Gurti. And it's a pretty damn good reason as well."

Suddenly, the boat was bumped and jolted.

Blaxton gasped.

Hermes screamed.

Craigson shouted from upstairs "we've found her, maties! And I've got her now!"

The shark swam from underwater against the boat.

He turned the ship around against the choppy waves.

"CAPTAIN CRAIGSON, NO!" shouted Blaxton.

But it was too late. The boat was already was already caught in the rough waves and Westling and Flinch continued to shoot at the shark until they ran out of ammo.

"SHIT!" shouted Westling.

"GODDAMN IT!" shouted Flinch.

"You tried your best, boys," sighed Wane, "you tried your best."

"Detective Blaxton! Detective Hermes! Shoot it! Now!" shouted Tyler.

Blaxton and Hermes emptied several shots of fire cannons into the water at the shark until they run out of ammo.

However, the shark still didn't and swam under the boat.

"Aw, man!" sighed Blaxton.

"Now what?" moaned Hermes.

Then the captain jerked the ship around again.

"Captain, what are you doing?" shouted Westling.

"Trying to get outta these goddamn waves!" grunted Craigson, "everybody under shelter now!"

Blaxton run towards the corridor while Hermes towards one edge of the boat.

"Detective Hermes, get away from there!" shouted Craigson.

"What?" thought Hermes.

But it was too late.

The waves rose up again.

Hermes screamed as the boat collided and tipped over and into the water.

"Olivia!" shouted Blaxton.

Westling pulled her into the corridor in time and then he and Flinch slammed the doors and shut them.

Inside the water, Hermes was terrified.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!" she sobbed.

"Turn the thing around!" shouted Tyler.

"I'm trying!" shouted Craigson.

Hermes struggled around the water.

The shark lunged at her and closed it jaws in on her.

"NO, NO! HELP ME! NO! AHHHHHHH! OH NOOOOOOO!"

"Detective Hermes!" shouted Craigson.

"No!" shouted Blaxton. She was terrified.

Westling was shaking all over.

Craigson stopped the boat as the choppy waves kept on smashing against the boat.


	7. Chapter 7

Westling was hysterical.

"Oh, my god! Did you see that thing? It was huge. I mean, I never thought the shark was going to be that big. Did you know, Gurti?"

"No," replied Gurti.

"Did you know, Robin?"

"Nope," sighed Flinch.

"Neither did I," added Tyler, "I wanted to know how big it was though."

"I didn't know either," put in Gilms.

"How about you, captain?"

Craigson sighed. He had to admit the truth.

"Yes," he replied, "and so did Detective Wane. We knew all along that how big the shark was because I tracked down the shark on my sea map."

"And how did Detective Wane know?" asked Flinch.

Craigson sighed. He was going to be honest with the rest of the crew.

"I put him in charge," he replied, "and I asked him for suggestions on how to get to the shark. He suggested a quicker way to get to the shark so I took us up the choppier route."

"And why exactly would you put him in charge?" asked Westling.

"He knows more about then any of you. I'm not being rude, Detective Gilms. And Detective Tyler but even you guys."

Westling looked at Wane and glared.

"Why would you think that taking us up the choppier route would be safe?" he grunted.

"I thought that it was safe. The shark was closer along that route anyway so..."

Westling cut him off.

"IT WAS YOUR RESPONSIBILITY TO KEEP US SAFE!" Westling burst in outrage, raging at Wane before Blaxton held him back.

"Hey! ENOUGH, DETECTIVE WESTLING!" boomed Craigson, putting a hand in front of him, "it's not like he knew how dangerous this route was. Just give him another chance, will ya?"

Westling calmed down as Blaxton kept his hand

Craigson then turned to Wane and sighed "Robert, what's your next suggestion?"

Robert thought.

"Well..."

"May I suggest that we take the safer route this time?" asked Flinch.

"Depends on which route is safer?" said Wane.

"Um...the stiller route," chuckled Westling.

"No," said Wane, "we don't have the time. This shark is too clever to hunt us down like this. I know it did. And it will probably follow Kylson and Hermes' bloodpaths back to the shore unless we kill it. It takes them nearly 24 hours to digest so many of us at a time."

"We could continue along this route, you know," said Blaxton, "now that we know where the shark is probably heading next, we could follow it along this route."

"No," replied Wane, "the shark is probably miles away from our ship away by now."

"How about a shortcut?" asked Tyler, "that way we can get to the shark quicker."

"Oh, for gods sake," sighed Craigson, "would all of you just shut up and let Detective Wane speak?"

There was a short silence.

Wane sighed before speaking up again.

"Okay. Here's my plan: if we continue to track it down and trap in the deeper waters, that is where we can destroy it."

"How would you be sure that the shark is going deeper?" sighed Flinch.

"The deep is where sharks mainly form a territory. It's not even that far anyway. We can be there to kill the shark in no time at all."

Craigson sighed and turned to the rest of the team.

"Are each and every one of you okay with Wane's suggestion?"

"Sure," replied Blaxton, "what about you, Jerry?"

"Who? Me? Yeah, I'm fine with that," he muttered.

Secretly he was a little nervous.

"What about you, Robin?" continued Westling.

"Sure thing," said Flinch, "I'm okay with going to deeper waters."

Wane looked at Gilms.

"What about you, Beckie?"

"Sure, Robert. How about you, John?"

"Sure," said Tyler, "the shark's probably not that far away anyway. The deep is a great idea to catch it."

Craigson was relieved.

"Well," he claimed, "since all of you are okay with the plan that Detective Wane has come up with, I suggest that all of you get ready for our next confrontation with the shark. Detective Wane and I will give the next order once we get to the shark's territory.

And he and Wane walked back upstairs.

The boat continued along through the rough waves.

Westling and Flinch choosing out weapons.

Westling bought out a flamethrower.

"So what do you of this as a weapon, Robin?"

Flinch thought for a moment.

"Hmm, nah. Wouldn't against a shark."

Westling bought a set of grenades.

"And these? I'm sure grenades might come in handy."

"Nope. Sorry, Jerry. I'm afraid they won't. If you throw them into the water, even if it's one at a time, the shark is fast enough to miss the explosion."

"Oh, okay," muttered Westling, a bit disappointed.

He sighed and laid his back against the wall.

Flinch bought a missile launcher.

"Now," he chuckled, "what do you think of this, Jerry? Sure a shark won't stand a chance against something as powerful as this."

Jerry rose up in surprise.

"Woah!" he gasped, "what a great idea."

Blaxton came down.

"Okay, okay, what are you dumbshits up to this time?"

She then looked at the missile launcher and stared in amazement.

"Woah," she gasped, "where did you get that?"

"Find it right here in the weaponary cellar," claimed Flinch, feeling very proud."

"The shark sure will pussy out over something as powerful as a missile launcher," said Westling, "what are the odds?"

And the three of them laughed.

Tyler was in his room when there was a call on the boat's satellite phone.

Tyler ran out of his room and answered it.

"Hello? Hello."

"Hello, John," said Chief Fork's voice over the phone.

"Oh. Hey, Chief."

"So, how's the mission going then?"

"It's alright," he replied, "we're tracking down the shark from miles away.

Secretly, Tyler knew that what he told the chief was a lie but the last thing he was to reveal was that they had lost two members of the crew already.

"Well, isn't that very nice, John. Are you sure you don't need me to send another team of professionals. I can suggest more who come in highly recommended, you know."

"No, chief. It's fine. We've got everything under control here. We'll be confronting the shark soon."

"Good, good."

"Well, I've gotta go, chief. Bye."

"Bye, John. Good luck with the rest of your mission."

And they hung up on each other.

Gilms came down.

"Who was that?" she asked.

"Chief Forks."

"What did he want?"

"Oh, you know. He just wanted to see how things were going with the mission and I told him that we will confronting the shark soon."

"Oh, ok. You didn't tell him how we lost Kylson and Hermes did, you?"

"What? No. Hell no. You think that after all we've been through so far, I'd go and tell the chief about it and put poor Robert under arrest. You know me, Beckie. Robert's our friend and he means well."

Gilms smiled.

"You know a lot about him, don't you?" she asked.

"I'm pretty sure," said Tyler.

"That's good, John. That's good."

The waves got less choppy as the boat trundled along stiller waters into a deeper surface.

Craigson looked over at his sea map.

"We're nearly there, Robert," he told Wane.

"How close?" asked Robert.

Craigson looked at him and chuckled.

"Oh, we're very close this time, Robert. Alert the crew. And think of a plan to rid of that beast, will you?"

"Yes, captain," replied Wane before jumping out of his seat.

"Good," said Craigson, "and hey."

"Yeah," said Wane as he popped his head back up, "what's up?"

Craigson looked at him for a second and sighed.

"Be sensible, will you? I can't afford to lose any more team members."

"Don't worry, captain. I won't let you down."

And Wane walked downstairs.

Craigson sighed and put his hand back on the wheel.

"Huh, let me down," he snorted to himself, "that's what I'm worried about. What else could Robert possibly do to dispose of this beast."

He was slightly losing trust in Wane and was deciding to give him one last chance.

Downstairs, Wane walked through the corridor.

"Alright, team," he called, "gather up on deck."

A few minutes, Tyler, Gilms, Westling, Blaxton and Flinch were gathered up on deck, armed with weapons and Wane walked out, looking very serious.

"Alright," he sighed, "the captain claims that we are entering the shark's territory. If we're even there yet.

And Wane shouted from the deck to the upstairs cabin.

"Captain! Are we in the shark's territory yet?"

"Yeah!" Craigson shouted, putting a thumbs up to Wane.

Wane chuckled and gave him a thumbs up back.

"Okay, here's the plan," he claimed, "John, Detective Westling, Detective Flinch, you use that missile launcher that Flinch has to to dispatch the shark by diving into its territory. John and Westling, I need to to use machine guns."

Tyler, Westling and Flinch walked off to put diving suits on.

Wane continued speaking.

"Beckie, Detective Blaxton, you keep those machine guns to dispatch the shark in case the others fail. Ya got that?"

"Yes, Robert," said Gilms.

"Affirmative," said Blaxton.

About two minutes later, Tyler, Westling and Flinch came out, armed with weapons and zipped in diving suits.

Tyler cocked his machine gun.

"Let's dance," he joked.

They all laughed.

"Good luck, Jerry," said Blaxton as Westling jumped into the water.

Flinch jumped into the water after him.

"Good luck, okay, John?" said Gilms, "we're all counting on you."

"Wish you the best, sport," said Wane.

"Thanks," chuckled Tyler.

And he jumped into the water to join Westling and Flinch.

The three men bobbed their heads under surface and swam through the dark waters.

"You've ever been diving before?" Tyler asked Westling.

"No," replied Westling, "this is my first time actually. And you?"

"First time as well. Just can't wait to get a hold of that shark."

"Last time I went diving," added Flinch, "I swore to myself that I wasn't really afraid of the water. And as a matter of fact, I'm not afraid at all."

"Ha. We'll see how fearless you are once that shark is after us," said Westling.

And they all laughed.

Wane could hear the laughter from Tyler's earpiece and spoke into it.

"You guys should be taking this seriously," he warned, "you never know what that shark might be up to or where it might be."

"Yes, Detective Wane," they all chanted.

And they laughed again.

Wane sighed.

"Pfft, men these days," sighed Gilms.

"Yeah, right," chuckled Blaxton.

And they both laughed.

"Why don't you two get a room and discuss your methods of sexism there?" he joked.

"Right," chuckled Gilms.

"Right," chuckled Blaxton.

Wane spoke again into the earpiece.

"Yo, John. You guys found it yet?"

Underwater, Tyler, Westling and Flinch have found the shark swimming around its territory.

"Positive," Tyler replied to Wane.

"What are you waiting for then? Give Detective Flinch the signal to shoot it."

"Robin, are you ready to fire?" asked Westling.

"Don't get your hopes too high, Jerry," replied Flinch, "only one shot is loaded in this blasted thing."

"Pfft, blasted. Get it?" joked Westling.

And the three of them laughed.

"On your marks," muttered Westling, "get set."

Flinch readied the missile launcher towards the shark who was too busy swimming around to notice the three men.

"Go!" shouted Westling.

Flinch shot fire out of the missile launcher towards the shark.

The shark saw it and swim away quick as the fire blew into the reef below.

"Did you get it? Did you get it?" said Wane excitedly.

"NO!" shouted Tyler.

"Aim your fire!" shouted Wane back.

Tyler and Westling emptied their machine guns towards the shark who swam around in circles to avoid their fire.

"WE'RE OUT OF FIRE!" shouted Westling.

"GET BACK UP HERE NOW!" shouted Wane.

The three men escaped the territory with the shark pursuing from inches behind.

"Do you think they'll make it?" asked Blaxton.

"I don't know," sighed Gilms, "I hope so."

"John!" shouted Wane into the earpiece, "John, where are you guys?"

"ALMOST THERE, ROBERT!" shouted Tyler.

"WELL, HURRY UP!" shouted Wane, "AND WHERE'S THAT SHARK?"

"IT'S BEHIND US!"

"HOW FAR ARE YOU!'"

"NEARY THERE!" shouted Westling, "NEARLY THERE!"

His head surfaced towards the boat.

"JERRY!" shouted Blaxton, "JERRY, HURRY UP!"

Westling swam quickly to the boat and Blaxton helped back on board.

Tyler surfaced next and swam towards the boat.

"JOHN, COME ON!" shouted Gilms.

"COME ON, JOHN! HURRY UP!" shouted Wane.

"NEARLY THERE!" panted Tyler, still terrified, "NEARLY THERE!"

He made it back to the boat where Gilms and Wane helped him back on board.

"ROBIN!" shouted Westling, "ROBIN, WHERE ARE YOU? ROBIN!"

Flinch surfaced with the shark inches from his legs.

"IT'S AFTER ME!" he wailed, "IT'S AFTER ME!"

He swam as fast as he could back to the boat and lay his hands on front of the deck as Gilms and Wane's hands reached out towards his.

"GIMME YOUR HAND!" shouted Wane, "GIMME YOUR HAND!"

Shivering, Flinch lay his hand out to Wane before the shark, with its teeth wide open, chomped down on his legs.

Flinch screamed in pain.

"HELP ME! HELP ME!"

"ROBIN!" shouted Westling.

"ROBIN!" shouted Blaxton.

"HELP ME! HELP ME PLEASE!"

The shark bobbed above surface and back down several times before pulling Flinch backwards.

"DETECTIVE FLINCH!" shouted Wane.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" shouted Flinch as the shark pulled off the boat and under surface.

Flinch struggled as the shark let go of him and spit him out inches away before lunging at him.

"NO, NO! NO, NO! OH NOOOOOOOOOO! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The shark bit its jaws in Flinch and brutally ripped him apart.

Blood rose from the water and Blaxton looked away towards Westling's arm.

"GODDAMN IT!" shouted Westling.

"SHIT!" shouted Tyler.

"YOU HUNGRY SON OF A BITCH!" shouted Westling.

Blaxton put her hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" shouted Westling, raging at Wane and attempting to choke him.

Wane fought back and pushed Westling to the floor.

Blaxton held Westling back while Gilms held Wane back.

"THEY'RE ALL DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!" sobbed Wane.

"Break it up!" shouted Tyler, blocking the two men with his hand, "it's not helping, you know!"

"Where's the captain when you need him?" grunted Westling, glaring at Wane.

Craigson rushing down in a huff and shot an angry look at Wane.

"Upstairs in my cabin! NOW!"


	8. Chapter 8

The boat was stopped in the middle of the deep waters.

The rest of the crew was listening to Craigson shouting at Wane from upstairs.

"ARE YOU CRAZY, ROBERT WANE? ARE YOU INSANE? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?"

"What are you talking about?" chuckled Wane, acting rather calmly, "I knew what I was doing. It's just that..."

"NO! NO, ROBERT! DETECTIVE WESTLING IS RIGHT! WE'VE LOST THREE CREW MEMBERS AND SOME OF MY EQUIPMENT IS WASTED ALL THANKS TO YOU!"

"Detective Westling doesn't even know what he is talking about. He's just too desperate to blow up that shark. We all are."

"Why the hell would you choose such dangerous routes? Did you even think for one second before you put Kylson down in that cage? Or when you bought us along those rough seas? Or when you sent those men down there in the shark's territory?"

"No. It's not like I knew how dangerous it was gonna be. But..."

"But nothing!" put in Craigson, "you honestly don't know anything about the safety of sea life because you haven't proved it to me. You know what I do when I fail with the first mistake in my life. I don't just jump straight to plan B. I plan ahead, Robert. And here's one thing I've learnt in life: if you fail to plan, you plan to fail."

"What an excellent source of information. But I know a lot about Great Whites and how territorial they are. It's not like I saw this coming."

"I don't care," said Craigson, "I'm afraid you're no longer the one with all the ideas. I'm the one with the authorities now."

"What?" fumed Wane.

"You have no say in my decision, Robert."

"But...but..."

"Robert, I have lost my trust in you. You are not giving any more commands on my boat and that's final!"

"But, captain?"

"No, Robert! Not another word about it! Now return to your cabin! I've got a more sensible plan in mind."

Wane sighed angrily and ran downstairs to his room.

He slammed it and kicked his foot against his bag.

He was just so angry. Not only was angry with the captain for taking away his authority but he was angry with himself for putting the whole team in danger. It was because of him that Detective Copper Kyslon was killed by going down in the cage; it was because of him that the boat went along rough seas and caused Detective Olivia Hermes to fall into the water and be killed by the shark; and it was because of him that Detective Robin Flinch was killed while trying to get on the boat.

Wane sighed and thought for a moment about what he had done when there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" he called.

"It's me, John," replied Tyler.

"Go away. I'm not in the mood to talk right now."

"Robert, please let me in. _We_ need to talk."

Robert sighed and unlocked the door, letting Tyler in.

"What?" he fumed, "you wanna go ahead and scold me too? You're a cop for gods sake! Why don't you just arrest me already?"

"That's not why I came here," said Tyler quietly.

"Well then why did you come here? Does Chief Forks want to arrest me?" he asked sarcastically.

"How big did you think the shark was before we started hunting it? According to your estimates?"

"I don't know. Sorry."

"Well, you and Beckie sure studied these things, haven't you?"

"We have, John. Since high school. But what are you getting at?"

"You knew how big the shark was, didn't you?"

"No. But what are you getting at? Are you trying to arrest me? Go ahead and be my guest."

"You're acting rather ridiculous, Robert."

"Me? No! It's the captain who's acting ridiculous! He probably thinks that I knew how big the shark was and decided to put the whole crew in danger!"

"No, he doesn't, Robert."

"I didn't mean for any of this happen, okay?"

"I know you didn't. And I trust you, Robert. You know more about sea life then all the rest of the crew on this boat. But the captain's just looking out for our safety. We've already lost three crew members and he's not planning on losing any more."

"Neither am I but the old man could always use a helping hand, you know?"

"You don't understand, Robert. He's got it under control. Don't worry," Tyler laughed before putting a hand on Wane's shoulder, "once we catch that shark, we're gonna to blow it up and get the hell outta here. You understand me?"

"Yeah," sighed Wane, "maybe the captain's right. I am no good at giving orders. I just go along and get people in dangerous situations like this. That's why I should probably no longer be in charge."

"Oh, come on, Robert. Don't be like that."

"I mean it, John. Beckie and I just look after the aquarium to make sure that all of the visitors are safe. I'm glad that the manager didn't promote a CEO. Especially after what happened today."

"You know what you should do, Robert?"

"What?"

"Do you want the captain to be your friend again?"

"Yeah."

"Then I believe you owe him an apology."

"What? John, that's ridiculous."

"I'm not going up there. The old man won't even listen to me. He's in a bad mood enough as it is."

"Just give a try, Robert. For christ sake," stressed Tyler before sighing, "the last thing I want is for you to thrown aboard the ship."

Wane chuckled.

"Okay, okay, okay. Don't worry, John. I'll get straight to it."

And they both exited the room.

Dusk was closing as Tyler watched Wane walking upstairs to the cabin.

Craigson drove the boat on through the deep waters.

"Perhaps I was a little too hard on him," he sighed to himself.

Then Wane knocked on the door.

"Come in," Craigson called.

Wane opened the door and walked in.

"Captain Craigson," he gulped slowly.

"Ah, Robert. Take a seat."

Wane sat down before Craigson spoke up again.

"Look I'm sorry I went hard on you earlier. It's just that..."

"No, I'm sorry," interrupted Wane, "my knowledge on sharks was completely wasted from this trip. You made the wrong decision to put me in charge of a situation. I understand now why you took the authorities out of my hands."

He then sighed and claimed "I'm nothing but a reckless excuse for a detective."

"Robert, I think you're overreacting a bit. You're a great detective. You just need to determine which route is safer. That's all."

"You really mean that."

"Of course. You may the worst decision-maker I've ever met but you're a pretty nice guy."

"Thanks, captain. That means a lot and I'm glad you think that about me."

"Me too, Robert," sighed Craigson, "me too."

There was a short silence before Wane spoke up again.

"So what route are taking?"

"The more clear route. It's safer and even though the shark is bound to hunt us down again from the clearer waters, we have a higher chance of killing it from just looking at it on the boat."

"And why can't we just go down there and kill it?"

"Come on, Robert. You remember what happened today, didn't you? No other member of my crew is getting off this boat until that deadly son of a bitch dragged down to hell."

"Ha, okay," chuckled Wane.

Another short silence occurred.

"You...want a beer, captain?" Wane asked slowly.

"Sure," replied Craigson, "I think we all could use a good booze to get over the crisis from today."

"Then I'll be right back," said Wane.

He exited the cabin and walked downstairs to the corridor.

He walked into the kitchen and grabbed two beers out of the fridge.

He uncorked the lids off both bottles before Tyler came in.

"So, how did it go?" he asked.

"It went good, John. The captain and I are officially friends again. And I couldn't have done it without your help."

"Me? Oh, come on, Robert. You don't mean that."

"No, no. I do mean it. You're a great guy, John. And none of us could've made it this far without your help."

"What are you talking about?" chuckled Tyler, "the captain was the one who left you in charge. You gave us the directions. You were the one with all the great ideas."

"Yeah. But you know a lot about how dangerous sharks are while I have just studied them. I feel that the captain should've left you in charge instead. If the authority was in your hands, the entire crew would be safe and we'd be home by now once that shark is dead. You plan ahead more and I respect you for that, John."

"Thanks, Robert. That means a lot."

"Don't mention it, John. Now if you'll excuse me," he said, picking up the two beers, "the captain and I have a great deal to discuss."

And off he walked with the beers in his hand.

Tyler watched as Wane walked back upstairs and headed back to his room.

A while later, there was a knock on Tyler's door.

"Come in," called Tyler.

Gilms opened the door and walked in.

"Oh. Good evening, Beckie."

"Evening, John," she replied.

"Can I help you at all?"

"What? No. I just wanted to talk to you about a few matters."

"And what would those matters be, Beckie?"

Beckie sat down next to him on the bed and sighed.

"Well, John. I just wanted to know. How long have you been studying sharks?"

"For about ten years."

"Cool. What a long time to study sharks. What have you mainly studied?"

"Great whites of course," chuckled Tyler, "and even Robert has to admit that I know more about the dangers then he does."

"You do."

"What?"

"You do know a lot about the dangers of sharks, John. And that is why I like you."

"The reason why I like you, Beckie, is because you probably studied sharks for a long time."

"It's quite a long story, John. I don't know where to start."

"It depends. Have you studied sharks as long as you knew Robert?"

Gilms thought for a moment and then sighed.

"Robert and I met in high school and we studied sharks together since then. We made it into a college and passed the test on sea life. We got our college degree and decided to use our success to open up our aquarium."

"How long have you guys had the aquarium for then?"

"Like about ten years."

"Really?"

"Yeah, John. The same time that you've been studying sharks since. What a coincidence, huh?"

"Yeah," chuckled Tyler, "quite a coincidence indeed. I'm very surprised."

"Yeah. I feel sorry for Robert. I'm glad that he and the captain are friends again. But I also think that he's been under a lot of pressure lately."

"He's a good guy. And a great friend too."

"But you're an even greater friend, John. And that's why I'm so glad I've met you."

"I'm glad I've met you too, Beckie."

Their lips slowly started closing on each other.

Soon, Tyler and Gilms started smooching and Beckie didn't realize what she was doing until she opened her eyes in surprise.

She backed away from Tyler's lips and gasped.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I should've never done that."

"What are you talking about, Beckie? That was great."

"No, John. Look you're a nice guy and all but I really gotta get going."

"Oh, come on Beckie. You were doing great."

Gilms, in tears, left the room and headed back towards her room.

Tyler lay back on his bed and thought to himself, "I thought we would've started a love relationship already. Does she love me back?"

"That was a big question to Tyler.

In Westling and Blaxton's room, Westling lay on his bed while Blaxton finished washing her face.

She came out and sighed.

"Rough day. Eh, Jerry?"

"Yeah," sighed Westling.

Blaxton could see that he was still worrying about Wane and on whether he should trust him or not.

"Hey," she sighed, kneeling down next to his bed, "brighten up a bit."

"Give me one reason why I should, Gurti? After all that happened today. I feel that Detective Wane is up to something."

"What? Come on, Jerry. That's ridiculous."

"No, it's not, Gurti. I can see it. He put our lives in danger just by taking us along those treacherous routes along the sea."

"Come on, Jerry. He means well."

"Yeah. But why do you think that the captain took away his authority? He doesn't trust him, Gurti. And neither do I."

"Jerry, come on. Detective Wane knew what he was doing. Like the captain says, he just needs to plan ahead a little bit more," said Blaxton, putting her hand on Westling's hair and then she joked, "and so do you?"

Westling looked back at her and laughed.

"You really are the expert in pointing out people faults aren't, you?"

"Maybe I am," she smirked, putting her hands closer to Westling's chest.

"Oh my god," gasped Westling, "I've just met the naughtiest lady in all of Jersey Shore."

Blaxton laughed hard and sighed.

"You know," she smiled, putting her hand down Westling's shorts, "some women could be even naughtier then you think. What are the odds? You think I'm hot, don't yoi?"

"No," chuckled Westing, "seriously, Gurti. That's ridiculous."

"Just admit it, Jerry. You like sharing a room with me because of the way you feel about me. Am I right?"

Westling sighed and decided to be honest with her.

"Gurti Blaxton, I have always loved you from the moment I saw you. From the moment we've been together on this boat. I was always afraid to admit it but now I did. You know, since you wanted to know the truth."

Blaxton sighed and decided to be honest with Westling back.

"Jerry Westling, I have always loved from the moment we have been on this mission. I mean, you're a great expert at sharks and all that and you're a good friend as well. Up till tonight, I have always wanted to keep the truth from you."

"Why?"

"Because I thought that you might have had a crush on me a little bit but now I'm not afraid to admit to you now that I know that you love me back."

"You have lots of knowledge on sharks, Gurti. You can even surpass Detective Wane in coming up with ideas to kill the shark."

"Oh, I'm not too sure about that. But I'm glad you think that, Jerry. And I'm so happy I've met you."

"I'm happy that I've met you too, Gurti. And I'm glad that we were able to share a room together."

Their lips started closing in each other as they smooched over the bed.

The boat floated on through the night.

Below surface, the Great White shark slowly swam, following the boat while having fully digested the bodies of Kylson, Hermes and Flinch inside it.

The shark was getting ready to assault its next attack and this time, it would be personal.


	9. Chapter 9

Dawn broke into a bright blue sky.

Wane came out of his room and watched into the kitchen, readying the coffee maker and bringing out two mugs for him and Craigson. He knew that he had mended his friendship with the captain but he was going to make sure that the captain could trust him again with looking after the crew.

He sighed as he sat his body back towards the counter and watched the coffee maker.

Westling and Blaxton's room was quiet.

Both were asleep, their clothes thrown aside the bed, Blaxton's arm over Westling's.

Blaxton awoke slowly, rising up and covering a blanket over her body.

"Gurti," groaned Westling as he awoke and looked around, "what the hell happened last night?"

"Jerry," gasped Blaxton, "I think we just had sex."

"Pfft, no shit," chuckled Westling, looking at Blaxton all covered up.

"I need to get dressed," she sighed.

Blaxton wrapped the blanket around her and headed towards her suitcase.

"How close do you think we are?" asked Westling.

"Oh, I don't know," said Blaxton as she dropped the blanket and slipped on a pair of underwear.

"Hopefully we are pretty close to that damn eating machine. It has taken three crew members too many."

"We'll find it, we'll find it," sighed Blaxton as she put on a bra and clipped it to her back.

Westling watched as Blaxton walked over in her bikini to to pick her clothes from yesterday and she placed it in her laundry.

"That's one of the best things about this trip," sighed Blaxton as she pulled on a pair of shorts and slipped on a shirt, "is that there is not a great deal of laundry to worry about."

"I truly agree," sighed Westling, still covered up in his blanket.

"Now," said Blaxton as she slipped on a pair of socks and put her blanket back on the bed, laying out again, "you oughta get dressed."

"You're absolutely right," agreed Westling as he wrapped the blanket around himself and walked out of bed."

Wane bought two cups of coffee up to the upstairs where he knocked on the door.

"Come in," called Craigson.

Wane came with the coffee.

"Oh, good morning, Robert."

"Good morning, captain. I made you some coffee."

"Ah, thank you very much, Robert. Lay it down and we can talk."

Wane sighed and laid both cups of coffee down on the table in the middle.

"So how much closer are we to the shark?"

"Oh, we're not far. I've been tracking this man-eating son of a bitch for several hours straight. Now that we're very close to it, I believe we should give this tracking down nonsense a break."

"I agree, captain. The shark can't be far away."

"Indeed. I would like to alert the crew and ask them to get themselves prepared. I will be down soon to give you all a lecture on how to destroy the shark."

"Right away, captain."

Wane picked his coffee mug and headed back downstairs to alert the crew.

Craigson sighed to himself as he drove the boat on.

"Sometimes you just gotta learn when to trust that blasted however worthy detective."

Wane walked through the corridor, knocking on everybody's door.

"All crew members out on deck! All crew members out on deck by the orders of the captain!"

A few minutes later, Tyler, Gilms, Westling and Blaxton gathered out on deck as Wane walked out, looking more serious then ever.

"Alright, crew members. Here's the deal. The captain decided that he'd take a break from this shark hunting nonsense and that we've reached it's next territory. What I need each and every one of to do over the next few minutes is to prepare with lethal weapons. Lethal enough to destroy the shark. Do we understand each other?"

"Yes, Detective Wane," they all replied.

"Good. The captain's weaponry supply room is the first door on the right down that corridor. You all know the drill."

Tyler, Gilms, Westling and Blaxton rushed off to find the best weapon possible.

Wane looked at the upper cabin and gave Craigson.

Craigson gave a thumbs up back and winked at him.

Westling bought out a machine gun from the weaponry box and showed to Blaxton.

"Well, well, well, Gurti. What do we have us here?"

Blaxton gasped back in surprise.

"Oh, my god, Jerry. Are you shitting me? Is that an AK-47 assault rifle?"

"Hell, yeah," chuckled Westling, "and I'm putting it under consideration for use. Bet you this sucker will blow the shark to pieces."

"Oh, yeah," argued Blaxton, looking through the weaponry box and bringing out another machine gun to Westling's surprise.

"Woah! Holy shit, Gurti. Is that what I think it is?"

"Jerry, this happens to a Bushmaster ACR. Short for Adaptive Combat Rifle as we all know. Just wait until the shark gets a load of this."

Tyler and Gilms came through and started searching through the weaponry box.

Tyler bought out a firearm and chuckled.

"Bet you all know what this is?"

The others gasped in amazement.

"What is it, Detective Tyler?" asked Westing.

"This, my friends, is a Daewoo Precision Industries K1. Assault carbine and the first modern firearm developed by Agency for Defense Development. Manufactured by Daewoo Precision Industries and it was first in 1981 under the service of Republic of Korea Armed Forces. The shark sure pussy out at a huge son of a bitch as big as this."

"What have you got, Detective Gilms?" asked Blaxton.

Gilms searched through the weaponry and bought out a small arms rifle.

Unfortunately, none of the other crew members bothered to ask questions about it.

"IMI Galil," said Gilms, "basically a family of Israeli small arms and it was designed by Yisrael Galil himself. God bless his soul for designing a weapon as powerful as this. This will definitely shoot several shots at the shark to the head. Seconds later we'll definitely see it up in red water. Eh, eh?"

"Most definitely, Beckie," said Tyler.

"Nice choice, Detective Gilms," said Blaxton.

"So I guess we should nickname you Galil Gilms then, eh?" joked Westling.

And they all laughed.

Wane give a two-tone whistle using his fingers.

"The shark is in sight!" he called, "get yourselves prepared!"

Wane, Gilms, Westling and Blaxton, all armed with their chosen weapons, ran upstairs through and onto the deck followed by Wane.

The five crew members looked over the boat to see the shark surfacing with its fin above ready.

"Guns loaded, armed at the ready, start unloading your fire on me and the captain's signal. And none of you stop shooting until we blow that thing's head off. Got that?"

"Yes, Detective Wane," they all replied.

Wane looked up at Craigson who nodded in disagreement and gave him the signal to wait.

The shark swam closer towards the boat.

"Now, captain?" called Wane.

Craigson nodded in agreement and gave Wane a thumbs up.

"FIRE!" shouted Wane.

All four crew members unloaded pistols from their guns who kept swimming away and away as it swam further towards the boat.

"STOP! STOP!" shouted Craigson from up top.

Wane wasn't listening and neither was the crew.

The fire continued to shoot from the guns; the firepower coming from Tyler's assault carbine; the trigger from Gilms's small arms gun; the bullets coming from Westling's AK-47; the fire coming from Blaxton's combat rifle; all loaded out towards the shark who couldn't seem to take a hit from the crew members' bullets.

"STOP THE FIRE! STOP THE FIRE! shouted Craigson.

But no one was listening.

Craigson sighed in annoyance.

"Do I have to do everything myself?" he grunted.

He stopped the boat in the middle of the water as the shark swam around the boat, Tyler and Gilms at one side; Westling and Blaxton at the other side; Wane stood in the middle, watching the whole shootout.

Craigson ran down on deck in a huff.

"EVERYBODY, STOP YOUR FIRE!" he shouted.

Tyler, Gilms, Westling and Blaxton looked up at him in surprise as the shark swam out of sight from underneath.

"From now on, things are on my ship will be done my way!" he boomed firmly, "Robert! Drop the anchor! The rest of you, just pay attention to what I have to say!"

Wane rushed up the ladder and started to let down the anchor.

"I don't know what's gotten into any of you or Robert," continued Craigson, "but from WHAT I SAW from up top, I am currently under the impression that none of you are capable of handling your fire!"

"Captain, Detective Wane gave us direct orders not to stop unloading our fire until the shark's head was blown off."

Craigson's eyes opened with surprise.

"Well," he stuttered, "well, I never...well I never met a detective so reckless! ROBERT! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW!"

The anchor was finally dropped and Wane rushed down, looking trembled.

Craigson walked up to him and glared.

"NOW, MY FRIEND. I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO YOU BUT YOU COULD'VE GOTTEN THESE PEOPLE KILLED IN THE STUPIDEST OF WAYS LIKE YOU DID TO ALL THE OTHER CREW MEMBERS! I WILL BE TAKING CHARGE COMPLETELY NOW! UNDERSTOOD?"

Wane sighed sadly.

"Yes, captain."

And he walked slowly to join the rest of the group.

"So much for direct orders, huh?" said Westling sarcastically.

"I did my best, okay," sighed Wane.

"Did your best to get us killed!" argued Westling.

"Bullshit!"

"No, it's not bullshit! Because you knew that shark would never be stupid enough to fall for our gunfire! You're stupid enough to put us into this situation!"

"Hey! You were all the ones who chose out the guns!"

"YEAH, UNDER YOUR AUTHORITY!"

"ENOUGH!" boomed Craigson.

Everyone was startled and stared at him.

"We've just been proven that this shark is very dangerous indeed," he continued, "it can avoid gunshots from down below surface. Therefore it is quite fast and for the rest of the trip, you all have to promise me something?"

"What?" asked Westling.

"Never put one step off this boat."

"Okay," chuckled Wane.

"It's not a joke, Robert!" shouted Craigson, "you nearly got everyone else on my boat killed from your actions."

"Finally, someone who agrees with me," sighed Westling in relief.

"Hey, shut up!" argued Wane.

"Or what?" argued Westling back, "it's not like you're in authority anymore, you reckless piece of shit!"

"Break it up!" shouted Tyler.

"Detective Westling, there will be no more swearing on my boat," scolded Craigson, "and Robert, stop winding him up. He is quite making a point. You two keep arguing and you'll be overboard before you know it. Understood?"

"Yes, captain," they both sighed.

"Good," sighed Craigson, "now, everybody listen up. This shark is nothing but a fast, menacing eating machine. It will devour anything it comes across or gets in its way of hunting. We are in fact being hunted and we've gotta work together to bring this thing down. And pay close attention to the water. The shark will be back before you can say open fire."

SWOOSH!

The shark leapt up on deck and grabbed Craigson.

The old captain screamed inside the shark's jaws.

"CAPTAIN!" shouted Tyler.

"CAPTAIN CRAIGSON!" shouted Westling.

The shark bobbed a still alive Craigson up and down in its jaws.

Westling and Blaxton reached their hands out to his.

Craigson still screamed inside the shark's jaws and bought his hand towards theirs.

"Give us your hand!" shouted Blaxton.

"NO!" shouted Craigson, picking up a grenade and looking back at them, "MAKE COVER!"

The shark saw the grenade in Craigson's hand and pulled him into the water as he set the grenade.

BOOM!

A huge explosion erupted through the water as Tyler, Gilms, Wane, Westling and Blaxton ran inside and took refuge.

"The captain's dead! THE CAPTAIN'S DEAD! OH MY GOD!" panted Westling relentlessly, "WE DON'T STAND A CHANCE OUT HERE! NOT AT ALL GUYS! NOT AT ALL! NO ONE'S HERE TO CONTROL HOW WE GET BACK TO SHORE NOW!"

"Hey!" boomed Wane, "calm down, Detective Westling! Calm down!"

Blaxton put her hand over Westling's shoulder to calm him down

"If there's anyone on this boat who the captain was closer to, it's me," continued Wane, "so only I can help you all get back to shore. Do any of you know how to...?"

"YOU, DETECTIVE WANE? IN CHARGE? YEAH, RIGHT!" cried Westling, "YOU'RE GONNA GET US ALL KILLED LIKE HOW YOU DID TO THE REST OF THE CREW, ARENT YOU?"

"How am I gonna get you all killed? The shark is dead."

"Who knows what we'll next encounter along the way?"

"Enough!" boomed Tyler, "you two are just wasting time by arguing. Now, Robert. As you were saying?"

"If any of you know how to drive a boat then we can probably get the hell outta here. So do any of you know how to drive a boat?"

"Even if I did, what makes you think I would get you to safety after all you out of here?" fumed Westling.

"Is that a yes or a no, Detective Westling?" boomed Wane.

"No!"

"Then shut up and let the others answer! Now does anybody else here know how to drive a boat?"

"I've never driven a boat before," said Blaxton, "sorry."

"That's alright. John, Beckie, what about you guys?"

"I wish I did, Robert," said Tyler, "but I'm afraid that despite being a police officer, I don't have the license to drive a boat. Not even a rescue boat..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever," put in Wane, "what about you, Beckie?"

"Robert, I thought you knew me long enough to know that I lost my boating license years ago," said Gilms, "I only wish now that I knew how to drive a boat."

"Me too," said Tyler, "it's odd how Chief Forks never taught me how to drive a boat despite rating me one of his best men on the force."

"Yeah, I know right," sighed Wane, "I'm afraid that I don't know how to drive a boat either. Here's the plan: Beckie, you and I will check below on how much gas we have left. John, Jerry, Gurti, I need all of you to stay up here in case help comes."

"Let's go, Robert," said Gilms.

And the two of them opened up the hatch and climbed under deck and walked through the pathway.

"I'll check the gas supply, Robert. I need you to check on the crew in case of any...emergencies."

"Right away, Beckie," replied Wane.

And he started to climb back up while Gilms looked back at him before continuing to walk on through the passageway.

Back up on deck, Tyler, Westling and Blaxton gathered in the corridor.

"I'll call for help. You guys okay with that?"

"Pfft, hell yeah," chuckled Westling.

"Go for it," said Blaxton.

"Okay," chuckled Wane.

And he dialed the mainland.

"Hello. Hello?" said Chief Forks over the phone.

"Chief?"

"John? John, is that you?"

"Yes, Chief. It's me. And you have to listen to me? Everything I told you the other day was a lie?"

"What are you talking about, John? Didn't you catch the shark already?"

"We did, captain. And it's dead. But we've lost Detective Kylson, Detective Hermes, Detective Flinch and Captain Craigson in the process."

Wane came back up on deck to see Tyler talking on the phone. He closed on him slowly.

"Chief, please," continued Tyler, "what we need is a rescue team and a helicopter or a boat or anything."

"You can drive the boat back, can't you, John?"

"Chief, come on. You know, I don't have a license. I'm one of your best men. None of us know how to drive a boat so we need a rescue operation immediately. Captain, do you hear me?"

POW POW!

Two gunshots were hit towards the satellite phone and it fell the ground destroyed.

Behind the crew members stood Wane, a pistol in his hand and a sneer on his face.


	10. Chapter 10

Tyler was outraged at Wane.

"ROBERT, WHAT ARE YOU DOING? ALL I TRIED TO DO WAS CALL FOR HELP! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING BY SHOOTING THAT SATELLITE PHONE OUT OF MY HAND?"

"ENOUGH, JOHN!" shouted Wane, pointing the gun at Tyler, "I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU AND YOUR BULLSHIT! YOU, THE CAPTAIN, ESPECIALLY YOU, JERRY!"

Wane pointed the gun at Westling and Blaxton and cocked it.

Blaxton screamed and Westling jumped back in surprise.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, ROBERT?" shouted Westling.

"WHAT I SHOULD'VE DONE ABOUT 48 HOURS AGO! KILL YOU ALL!"

"You're just hunting the shark, aren't you? YOU'RE JUST NOTHING BUT A TRAITOR TO YOUR PEOPLE IN JERSEY SHORE!"

"And a traitor to your own colleague: Beckie! Just wait until she finds out!"

Wane chuckled louder and louder.

"Gurti, my darling. Once Beckie gets up here you're all doomed. You obviously don't understand, don't you?"

"Oh, she'll put your ass in jail!" shouted Westling.

Wane chuckled even louder.

"Oh, we'll see about that, Jerry Westling. You ignorant piece of shit!"

"YOU'LL SEE WHOSE BEING IGNORANT, HERE!" shouted Westling, raging at Wane.

Blaxton held Wane back and glared Wane.

"Pick on someone your own size!" she grunted.

"Robert," sighed Tyler, completely in shock from Wane's betrayal, "all this time. All these 48 hours of shark hunting. I would've thought that you were my friend. And so did the captain. He'd be very ashamed of you."

"Very ashamed indeed," cackled Wane, "especially when he would've found out what my plan was all along."

"What was your plan all along?" asked Westling.

"Oh, Jerry. I'm surprised you haven't figured that out yet. All this time; when Copper was asked to go down in that cage resulting in his doom; I knew that the fire blaster wouldn't help him after all; the choppier route that caused the death of Detective Hermes; I knew that the shark would hunt us down easier in that route; when you and John and Robin were asked to go diving out to find that shark; I would've predicted that all three of you would die and I only pretended to show concern for you guys; unfortunately you and John made it aboard while Robin was mauled to death; that was all in the authorities that the captain gave to me and he was the one who asked me to give you the weaponry prepared; when I asked you all to shoot at the shark, I knew that it was going miss the attacks and that's why I asked you to do it. My whole plan this whole time was to put each of your lives in jeopardy."'

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?" shouted Blaxton.

"Because if the shark killed you all off one by one, it would've gotten stronger and hungrier for the taste of human flesh! That's why it tracked us down and that's why I put you all in danger! So that I could make this mission to capture the shark more challenging for me. I always love a challenge."

"Well, it sucks that your plan has failed, eh?" snapped Westling.

"Yeah, it does," Wane snapped back, pointing the gun at the three crew members, "and now to avenge the shark's death and get my revenge for it, I'm going to kill all three of you and blame the murder on Beckie."

Tyler lunged at Wane and bit him in the arm, causing to drop the gun and the two men scuffled.

"Make way! Make way!" shouted Westling, pushing Blaxton out of the way with him.

Tyler pushed Wane to a wall, aiming a fist at him.

"You'll pay for all the deaths you've caused these past 24 hours, Detective Wane!"

As Tyler was about to punch Wane, he was punched in the cheek by another fist and fell to the ground.

Behind him stood Gilm who winced and smiled at Wane, resulting in Gilms and Wane kissing.

Westling and Blaxton were surprised and Tyler rose up in shock.

"Beckie, how could you? That man did everything to get us all killed over the past 24 hours and for a reason as well."

"I know," replied Gilms, "I was in on the whole capture all along."

"But...but...I thought you loved me, Beckie."

"Oh, are you kidding me, John? Robert was always my lover and we were always in love from the moment we met each other."

"You're both traitors! And a disgrace to your people back at the aquarium you work for!" shouted Westling.

Wane and Gilms both cackled.

"You thought all this time that we've worked for an aquarium?" chuckled Gilms.

"You've been deceived," chuckled Wane.

"You're all nothing but fools!"

"Looks like we'll have to kill all three and explain to the rescue operation that you commit suicide."

Wane cocked his gun at Tyler, Westling and Blaxton and cackled before walked backwards the side of the boat.

"And now there's nothing you can do about it," said Gilms, chuckling.

"Say goodbye, Detective John Tyler," cackled Wane, "one of Jersey's shore's most highly rated police officers."

Wane placed his thumb back towards the trigger and smiled when SWOOSH!

Something came up and grabbed Wane, piercing his body.

Wane screamed as he shaken through the teeth of the Great White shark, who had escaped and survived the explosion, receiving a scar on the left side of it's face.

The shark chomped the remains of Wane's carcass while Tyler, Westling and Blaxton ran back inside the corridor area and Gilms gasped back in horror and screamed in tears over her lover's gruesome death.

The shark pulled the remains of Wane's body back into the water.

Gilms, still terrified, looked over her tranquilizer gun and had an idea to avenge Wane's death.

She picked it up and Tyler widened his eyes.

"Beckie, what are you doing?"

"Something I should've done before hand!"

"NO!" shouted Tyler, running towards her.

"STAND BACK!" shouted Gilms, "I'M GONNA AVENGE ROBERT'S DEATH BY CATCHING MY QUARRY!"

"You're making the biggest mistake of your life and for our sake as well."

"I know what I'm doing!" remarked Gilms, placing the strap on her shoulder and pointing her tranquilizer gun towards the shark out at sea.

"NO, YOU DON'T!" shouted Tyler, jumping onto her and pushing her to the ground.

"GET OFF! GET OFF!" shouted Gilms before kicking him against the wall and raging at him.

Gilms jumped on Tyler and bruising him all over with her fist.

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO, GURTI?" cried Westling, "DETECTIVE TYLER NEEDS OUR HELP!"

"I'VE GOT THIS!" shouted Blaxton and walked slowly up to Gilms as she stood up and pushed Tyler against Tyler.

"Take this, you two-timing BITCH!" shouted Blaxton as she punched Gilms in the face.

Gilms lost her balance towards the side of the boat and fall overboard, dragging Tyler in with her.

"OH, SHIT!" shouted Blaxton.

Gilms grabbed the strap of her gun and followed Tyler who swam towards the boat despite having bruises.

Westling came out and watched as the shark swam under water and headed towards Tyler and Gilms.

"GET OUT OF THE WATER!" he shouted, "GET OUT OF THE WATER NOW!"

"Let's let down that rope from up top!"

"Good idea!"

Westling and Blaxton climbed up top and threw the rope down towards the ocean.

Tyler started climbing up the wall of the boat followed by Gilms, the tranquilizer gun still strapped around her shoulder.

Suddenly, the strap slipped off Gilm's shoulder and hung strapped around her foot.

Gilms swung from the boat wall, the strap sliding down towards her ankle and her shoe banged towards the side of the boat again as she grabbed the rope, very close from falling.

Tyler looked down at her.

"BECKIE, CLIMB UP AND FORGET ABOUT THE GUN!"

Gilms ignored and reached her hand towards her ankle as she lifted it up close to her, her foot still on the wall.

"LET IT GO!" shouted Tyler.

Gilms continued to ignore Tyler and reached her hand down towards the strap. After swinging her ankle a bit, she finally grabbed the hold of the gun, her hand still held to the rope.

The weight of the gun overwhelmed as she held the strap in her palm and she slid down the rope, screaming, her hand falling off halfway and she screamed even louder as she plunged into the water.

"BECKIE!" shouted Tyler.

The tranquilizer gun sunk below surface and Gilms panicked as she swam around the water.

Heading the opposite of Gilm's way was the shark.

Gilms screamed back in horror as the shark opened its jaws towards her.

"AH, NO! NO, NO, NO!" she screamed as she couldn't escape the shark's jaws, "NO, NO, NOOOOOOOOO!"

Tyler gasped in horror at the gruesome sight. He was so horrified that he found himself screaming and plunging into water as well.

"DETECTIVE TYLER!" shouted Blaxton.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" shouted Westling.

Tyler panicked and swam away as the shark was distracted while chomping on the remains of Gilm's corpse. It used its jaws to throw her severed leg towards the boat's propeller, stopping the boat altogether.

"SHIT!" shouted Westling, "THE BOAT STOPPED!"

"DETECTIVE TYLER, HURRY UP!" shouted Blaxton, "OR HE'LL GET YOU TOO!"

Tyler swam as fast as he could towards the entrance to the boat.

The shark was still distracted by Gilms' corpse.

Westling and Blaxton ran down on deck as fast as they could to come to Tyler's aid.

Their hands reached towards his hand and finally they grabbed it and were able to pull Tyler back on board.

"Detective Tyler, thank god you're alright," sighed Blaxton in relief.

"We were so worried about you," added Westling.

Tyler breathed heavily and looked up at the two of them.

"None of that matters," he panted, "please do as I say. I need you both to listen."

"We're listening."

"We're all ears, Detective Tyler."

"I-need you both-to take all my luggage-as well as yours-and head towards shore. Leave everything else-on this boat behind-while you still can."

Westling and Blaxton took Tyler's advice and ran into the corridor.

First, they barged into Tyler's room and grabbed his duffle bag. Then they ran into their room and grabbed their duffle bags.

The two of them ran as fast as they could and jumped off the boat, swimming towards shore, away from the boat.

The shark, having finished the remains of Gilms' corpse and not seen Westling and Blaxton swimming away, leaped up on deck and faced Tyler who stared into its eyes, a flarer gun in his hand.

"It's time to bring you down, bitch!" grunted Tyler.

The shark lunged at Tyler who rolled towards the cabin corridor, placing his flare gun towards the shark.

The shark couldn't fit it's head through the entrance to the corridor.

Still shaking, Tyler quickly shot several flares into the shark's body, causing it to struggle and place its burning jaws into a wall.

Tyler rolled back down on deck as the boat caught fire.

Westling and Blaxton watched as the whole boat blew up and sunk below surface.


	11. Chapter 11

The water turned to red as the shark's body was in pieces.

Westling and Blaxton, with their hands toppled over their floating luggage, watched the blood flow around.

"I can't believe it," gasped Westling, "he did it. He actually did it. Detective John Tyler took on a ten meter shark!"

"At the expense of his own life as well," added Blaxton.

"You know what. Jerry?"

"What, Gurti?"

"I think that what he did was quite heroic. I've seen pictures and videos of people having caught sharks; but never in my life...have I seen a man...as brave...as Detective Tyler take on one shark alone."

"You're right, Gurti. You're absolutely right. And do you know what I think we should do?"

"No, Jerry. What should we do?"

"We should mention his good deeds to the mainland. Sure Chief Forks and all of Tyler's friends back at the Jersey Shore Police Department might be disappointed to hear about his death but he'll be definitely be remembered. By them and by us. Right?"

"Yes, Jerry. I agree with you completely. We should mention his heroic deeds after all."

Suddenly, Westling and Blaxton heard a paddle from the side of them.

"Maybe I should mention it myself," said a voice.

The two of them looked over to see Tyler, tired and wounded but triumphant and relieved from the destruction of the shark.

"Detective Tyler!" they both shouted.

And they rushed to pull him into their grasp.

"You survived!" wondered Blaxton.

"How, John? How?" muttered Westling.

"You think some dumbass shark could take me down? Think again, guys. Think again."

"At least your luggage is safe," said Westling.

"And at least it's good to have you back," said Blaxton.

"Thanks," chuckled Tyler, recovering a little bit.

"We're sorry if you fell for Detective Gilms and she set you up," apologized Blaxton.

"Who, Beckie? Nah, it doesn't matter. Her true devotion all along was to that scoundrel Detective Wane."

"Well, we won't be seeing anymore of him again," said Westling, "gosh, he was untrustworthy. Only god knows where his stupid ambitions could've taken him in the future. That is if he survived of course. Which we all know he didn't."

"Maybe it's time to consider what we can do in the near future."

"What would you like to do in the future, Detective Tyler?"

"Well, Jerry. I have become fascinated from studying sharks and maybe what I should to continue my career at the JSPD is to continue to study them and make sure that the citizens of Jersey Shore are safe. What about you?"

"Me? Well I've always wanted to open an aquarium with a shark as the main attraction. That would fascinate me a lot."

"That's ironic," put in Blaxton.

"Why would that be, Gurti?"

"Because, Jerry, that's what I've always wanted to do. And believe it or not, I know what we can do, together, to pull this off and make a lot of money."

"What, Gurti?"

"We can use DNA and go under the process of genetic engineering to breed a shark. Maybe even two. One male and one female. Maybe then they can mate and have offspring. How surprising would it be to attract so many tourists then?"

"Very surprising, Gurti," muttered Westling, "and I'm glad you came up with that idea."

"Then maybe that's what we'll do."

There was a short silence before Tyler spoke up.

"Hey, guys. Ya hear that?"

"Hear what, Detective Tyler?" asked Westling.

There was suddenly a buzzing noise.

"Buzzing," gasped Blaxton, "the sound of helicopters. They're here! Our rescue team's here!"

Overhead, a JSPD helicopter flew across the sky and hovered down towards the sea.

"Detective Tyler! Detective John Tyler!" boomed a megaphoned voice from the helicopter.

"Hey!"

"Hey!"

"Over here!"

"We're all over here!"

Westling and Blaxton were shouting at the top of their lungs as they pushed their luggage towards the helicopter, dragging Tyler along before he was pulled onboard. The man then came back to pull all the luggage on board then came to help Westling and Blaxton.

In no time at all, the three survivors of the shark hunt were all onboard; their luggage lay aside; Tyler being laid down a bed and treated to medical supply; Westling and Blaxton both sat down, relieved and exhausted. It had been a long journey and the whole crew had made it that far to take down one shark.

"Glad that's over," sighed Blaxton.

"Me too," muttered Westling before looking over at Tyler, "you okay there, Detective Tyler?"

"Better then you think I'd be," replied Tyler, smiling a bit.

The helicopter took off back into the air and hovered back to Jersey Shore.

The oceans were quite quiet, the sea still red from blood and two large shadows of great white sharks emerging from the distance, looking at the shark that was just blown up.


End file.
